Not the Boy Next Door
Not the Boy Next Door è un brano composto nel lontano 1983 da Peter Allen, divenuto celebre successivamente come colonna sonora del musical The Boy From Oz (Il ragazzo di Oz) in cui Allen stesso recitò. Nell'episodio L'occasione di una vita, il diciottesimo della terza stagione, è cantato da Kurt come sua audizione per la NYADA. Inizialmente Kurt aveva programmato di esibirsi di fronte a Carmen Tibideaux, insegnante alla NYADA, con una canzone tratta da Il fantasma dell'opera ''e dal titolo ''The Music of the Night. Dopo essere salito sul palco ed essersi presentato, ha come la sensazione che alla signora Tibideaux non faccia piacere vedere un'audizione simile: come Carmen stessa affermerà, si tratta di uno dei brani fra i più riproposti. Kurt, sul momento, decide di fare affidamento al piano B e torna indietro sui suoi passi, ignorando il consiglio di Rachel. Con Tina, Brittany e Mercedes vestite come alle Regionali 2010, Kurt canta Not the Boy Next Door e sulle prime si strappa repentinamente i pantaloni. Al termine dell'esibizione, Carmen Tibideaux si dichiara compiaciuta del lavoro svolto da Kurt, dicendo che le ha ricordato il vero Peter Allen e l'esibizione a cui lei stessa assistette. Testo della canzone Kurt: Comin' home used to feel so good I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood I've seen the world at a faster pace And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place Though I may look the same way to you Underneath there is somebody new I am not the boy next door I don't belong like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Oh, I can't come back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door You've been savin' those souvenirs, Faded photographs from our foolish years We made plans, but they're wearin' thin And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in And those mem'ries will just weigh me down 'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown I am not (Tina, Brittany e Mercedes: do do) the boy next door (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: do do) I don't belong (Tina, Brittany e Mercedes: do do) like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Kurt con Tina, Brittany e Mercedes: Oh, I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door Kurt (Tina, Brittany r Mercedes): I'm not sorry for just bein' me But if you'd look past the past you could see That I am not (You are not) (The boy next door) (You don't belong) Kurt: Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me Kurt con Tina, Brittany e Mercedes: I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not (Tina, Brittany r Mercedes: You are not) I am not (Tina, Brittany r Mercedes: You are not) I am not the boy next door Curiosità *Brittany, Tina e Mercedes indossano gli stessi vestiti delle Regionali 2010; *Per la seconda volta, Kurt si esibisce con una canzone tipica dei musical di Broadway e cantata da un uomo. La prima di esse è stata Mr. Cellophane. Galleria di foto Nottheboynexdoor.jpg kurt_not_the_boy_cover_wiki.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni